


Lights In The Sky

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: William is his father's son and every light in the sky can only be one thing: aliens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly drabble, because I felt I needed some fluff. Let's pretend Mulder and Scully got to be parents and everything is right with the world.

“Daddy! Alieums!” The frantic sound, wet with warm saliva, reached Mulder’s ear and made him shiver. Before he could even open his eyes, though, tiny hands clawed at his cheek, trying to wake him up and fast.

“Alieums!”

“William?” Mulder mumbled, trying to focus his eyes on his son’s face. “What did you say?”

“Alieums! I see ‘em!” The excitement in his son’s voice made Mulder jump up. Aliens! His eyes still trying to focus, his son grabbed his hand and pushed at it to make him hurry. The boy sprinted out of the bedroom, his feet as loud as thunder, and Mulder tried to keep up. He was either older than he thought or still not quite awake when his three year old son could outrun him already. The darkness was not his friend either: Mulder crashed into the chest of drawers that Scully had insisted on putting right next to the door. Holding his middle in pain, he kept going and stubbed his toe on the door frame. Mulder hissed; there was no time for pain. Aliens! His mind reminded him and it finally took over.

Mulder hobbled more than ran after his son, who couldn’t stand still. Like a bouncing ball he kept jumping up and down, waiting for Mulder to catch up.

“Daddy, the aliuems!” Right before Mulder reached his son, he wondered if he should have woken Scully. How she could have slept through all of this, he didn’t understand, but he never had. There was an alien invasion happening right in their front yard, according to their son, and she was sleeping peacefully. Of course. Mulder didn’t have time to mull it over any longer, because William grabbed his hand and dragged him into his room. He crawled onto his bed and pointed outside the window. Mulder, taking a deep breath, followed his son. Once upon a time, he’d looked out a window in a dream. Or something like that. And he’d seen things he hadn’t wanted to see. He braced himself for whatever his son was trying to show to him now.

It was a light. A tiny, white light blinking at them from across the road.

“Alieums.” William told him solemnly, now in a quiet voice. His hands were plastered to the window as if trying to touch the light he saw. His nose almost touched the surface and his mouth with his pouty lips, slightly open in wonderment, released tiny puffs of air that fogged up the glass.

Mulder stared at the light long and hard. It blinked slowly; was there a message? Was it Morse code? His own heartbeat, rapid only moments ago, slowed down. The light across from them blinked on steadily as he racked his tired mind.

“Daddy?” William turned to him, expecting him to know the truth or at least some kind of answer. Mulder glanced at his son, his big blue eyes waiting patiently, and didn’t know what to tell him. Just a light, he thought. It was just some light.

“Mulder? William?” Scully’s voice appeared from the hall along with more light that she must have switched on. Mulder hadn’t even considered doing that, always treading through the darkness. She peaked into the room, one eyebrow raised in question.

“Mommy, aliuems!” She looked at Mulder, worry passing over her face like a ghost. He reassured her with a small, apologetic smile. If their son was obsessed with aliens, they both knew who was to blame for it. Scully joined them on the bed, hugged William close to her, and let him show her what was so important to him.

“You think that blinking light is caused by aliens?” The boy nodded at her, then tilted his head, suddenly uncertain.

“It’s not aliuems?”

“No, honey,” Scully kissed his hair, which was still damp from bathing earlier; she thought she could even still smell the cookie dough on him that he’d somehow managed to distribute everywhere on himself, “Look? Those are just Christmas lights that the Markhams have put up.” Both Mulder and his son stared outside at the blinking light.

“But it’s only one light, mommy. You’re wrong!”

“I think something must have short-circuited, baby,” William sighed audibly and leaned against his father, “Remember how brightly the house was lit earlier?” Mulder and Scully exchanged a look. Neither was surprised about this, really. The Markhams were nice enough neighbors, but they always outdid themselves with the Christmas decoration and made the Mulder house look boring in comparison. This year, it seemed, even electricity couldn’t keep up with them.

“I remember.” William admitted in defeat.

“Now, how about you go back to sleep?” The boy nodded and slipped under the covers.

“Do you want me to close the drapes?” Mulder asked and William thought about it. Eventually he nodded.

“Good night, baby.” Scully whispered and kissed his forehead. Mulder did the same and together they left.

“Why are you limping?” It was almost an accusation.

“I stubbed my toe.” Scully put her arm around his waist and he moaned. 

“What?”

“Crashed into that stupid dresser.” Mulder mumbled.

“You guys really were in a hurry, huh?”

“It was aliens, Scully!” He whispered excitedly with a grin and she patted his cheek lovingly.

“I think I just debunked that theory, Mulder.”

“Ah, you’re no fun.”

“That’s not what you said last night.” Scully winked at him and disappeared into the bedroom. His eyes glued to her backside, Mulder followed her. Now that they were both awake, there were so many things they could so, he marveled, so many - *clunk*

“Mulder?”

“Scully, we really need to find a new spot for that dresser.”


End file.
